Black Diamond
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: This is a story about Marcus Diamond. I fell in love with his character and I was disappointed that he didn't have much background. This is a background story for him. I tried to stay as true to his character as possible. Cori is my OC. I do not own Marcus or any Warehouse 13 characters.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Soft music wafted through the bar. Wednesdays were never too busy so it was pretty relaxing for Erik, Raven and Alicia and I. We served the occasional beer and wiped down the tables and glasses.

"So what are your plans for your day off tomorrow?" Erik asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing too wild. I thought I might just relax, watch some movies, maybe go to the park," I replied finishing up with my tray of glasses. I headed over to the other end of the bar and stuck them on the bottom shelf.

"Cori," a familiar voice called. I peeked over the counter and swallowed a groan.

"What do you want James?" I asked the gangly, mousy haired man. He smiled and came right up to the counter.

"It's good to see you," he said as I straightened up. I forced a smile. James was persistent. I had tried turning him down gently but nothing seemed to work on the guy.

"Look James, I have work to do," I told him. I moved away but his hand clamped down on my wrist. I tugged but his fist was too tight.

"Let me go James," I said forcefully.

"Look, all I want is a date," he murmured.

"And I've told you know. Now let me go," I snapped yanking hard. My wrist slid across the bar but it was still in his grip.

Suddenly a hand landed on James' shoulder. A tall broad-shouldered man was looming over him. He had short dark brown hair, silvery-green eyes and wore an expensive looking suit.

"Let her go," he growled in a deep powerful voice. James squeaked and released me like I was burning.

"Sorry," he yelped scurrying away. I rubbed my wrist and sighed.

"Thank you," I murmured. The man looked down at me and I suddenly quailed. The man had to be about 6' 4" and I was a whopping 5' 3". He loomed over me.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"James, he doesn't accept no for an answer," I muttered darkly.

"I can arrest him for you if you press charges," he told me. I raised an eyebrow and he twitched aside the folds of his jacket. I saw the gleam of a badge, Baltimore police.

"Wow," was all I could think to say. He arched an eyebrow and let the jacket fall.

"That's "wow" worthy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I just don't meet cops very often. There isn't exactly a police station close by," I replied. He slid onto the barstool. I felt more comfortable now that he was the same height as me.

"You're right. I don't work around here but I do live around here. My apartment is three blocks south of here," he told me.

"Funny, mine is three blocks north." I was rewarded with a small twitch of his lips. I smiled back at him.

"So, since you just rescued from James, I think you deserve a drink," I told him playfully, "What'll you have?"

"Scotch," he replied. I nodded and grabbed our best bottle. I poured him and myself a tumbler. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

"So what's your name?" I asked. He looked up, the light making his eyes even more silvery.

"That's classified information," he replied. I let out a small giggle but the seriousness of his tone and face stopped me cold.

"Oh well, my name isn't classified. It's Cori. Technically my full name is Coriandra but I hate that name."

"Coriandra?" he asked with another arched eyebrow.

"It comes from the name Coriander. It's an herb my mom named me after. She thought Coriandra sounded more feminine," I explained. He nodded downing his drink. He held it out for a refill. I shrugged and refilled the glass.

"Well when you feel like being less cryptic, I'll be working over there," I said finishing my drink. I gave him one last smile and headed over to where Erik was serving a guest.

"Who was that?" he asked with a teasing glint in his eye. I punched his shoulder.

"He's just a cop who got James to back off," I replied.

"Aw that was nice of him," Erik teased. I rolled my eyes and started helping customers.

The bar closed at three and we started cleaning up.

"Hey, that guy is still here," Erik said poking my ribs. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the barstool.

"Hey, we're closing down," I told him leaning against the counter. He nodded and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Cori," he said gulping down the last of his drink. I straightened.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Classified," I replied. He headed for the door and I grabbed his glass to wash.

"By the way," he called. I glanced up and saw a small smile on his lips, "My name's Marcus."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I didn't see Marcus for the next few nights. Erik, Alicia and Raven were all teasing me mercilessly about him though.

"You act like we made out or something. We just talked," I protested on night. It was Sunday and the bar wasn't too busy again. Most people there were just watching the game.

"I know but you don't talk to a lot of customers. Sure, you'll say the traditional stuff but you really talked to this guy," Erik butt in. I groaned pressing my palms to my eyes. Suddenly Alicia jabbed me in the ribs. I yelped and turned to glare at her.

"What?" I growled. She just smiled at me.

"He's here," she murmured pointing towards the entrance. She was right. Marcus had just walked in and was heading for the bar. Erik placed a palm between my shoulder blades and shoved me forward. I shot a glare back then fixed a smile on my face and met Marcus at the bar.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Classified; what'll it be?" I asked grabbing a glass.

"I told you my name," he stated dryly, "Whiskey."

"I know but Mr. Classified is now your new nickname," I replied pouring him his drink. He rolled his eyes but it was ruined by the twitch of his lips and accepted the glass. I cleaned off some water spots and tucked my rag into my apron pocket.

"Has that guy bothered you again?" he asked glancing around.

"Who? James?" he nodded, "No, he hasn't been back since you ran him off." Marcus nodded again.

"Good," he muttered his eyes fixed on the TV.

We didn't talk again for a while. Alicia took her break so I had more customers to serve and he just wasn't a talkative guy.

A couple hours later I found myself back in front of him. He was staring into his glass of whiskey and I wondered if someone had refilled it for him.

"You ok?" I asked without thinking. He looked up sharply and downed his glass.

"I'm fine," he replied easily, "I'll have another please."

"How many have you had?" I wondered hesitantly pouring him another drink. He shrugged swigging that one as well. I sighed and put the bottle away.

The door opened and three rowdy men burst in. I saw Marcus tense out of the corner of my eye and focused on them. They were all tall with strong shoulders but with a little pudge hanging from their gut.

"Well, well," one guy announced, "If it isn't Detective Marcus Diamond." Marcus' face grew tight and I could practically taste the tension. I edged forward to intervene.

"What can I get you fellows tonight?" I asked bright and cheerful. Marcus shot me a grateful look.

"Three beers," the same man replied without sparing a glance for me. I watched the scene unfold as I quietly got the drinks.

"So Marcus, I heard your last case was rough. Missing kid," the first man said. He had fine sandy blonde hair and watery blue eyes sunk deep in his face. Marcus stayed silent but I could see his hand clench around his glass. The man laughed and a second later his buddied joined in.

"Come on Marcus, we're all on the same side," he taunted. I held out the tray of drinks.

"Here are your drinks," I said.

It happened so fast my mind couldn't really process it. One second I was holding the tray and then next I was covered in beer. The sandy haired man had flipped the tray back into me. Glasses shattered around my feet and Marcus jerked upright slamming the man back.

"Stop," Erik's voice boomed, deep and authoritative.

I swear no one could ever tell he was gay. And he wondered why he never got a date.

"No fighting in my bar. Take it outside," he ordered. The three men faced off with Marcus for a few moments longer then relaxed.

"Alright, fine," the man replied, "We've already done enough drinking for tonight." They left quietly and I breathed a sigh of relief. Erik turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just soaked," I said with a little shrug, "I'm going to go change." He held open the little gate for me and I squished my way to the backroom. Luckily Erik made us all have an extra uniform back here. Alicia, Raven and I had teased him for it but I was grateful now. I stepped behind the little changing screen Erik had set up and quickly stripped myself of my damp clothing.

"Knock, knock," came Marcus' voice. I peered around the screen, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I moved back and started pulling on my fresh uniform.

"I'm fine. Who were those guys?" I asked. There was a brief moment of silence then a sigh.

"They're cops. They don't like me because I'm the youngest cop and yet the best," he explained. I finished tugging on my black tank top and tied my apron around my waist. My hair was still damp so I just pulled it from its pony and decided to let it air dry.

"So you're the best cop in the precinct?" I asked coming out from behind the screen. He had his back to me was studying the pictures on the wall.

"My solving rate is better than theirs anyway," he told me. He turned back around and stopped for a second. His brow furrowed and he frowned a bit.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I like your hair," he stated after a moment. I fingered a few strands. It was dark red with highlights of gold. It complimented my fair skin tone and accented my pale blue eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I didn't usually let people see my hair down. I always wore it up in a pony or braid or something. A lot of people had told me that my red hair and pale blues made me look eerie and not quite right. I ran my fingers through it and pulled it back into a messy bun. Marcus stepped forward and reached up. His fingers tangled in my hair as he pulled the band back out of it. My hair tumbled back over my shoulders.

"You should keep it down," he told me. I blinked up at him feeling my cheeks heat up. He gave me an intense look, his fingers still curled in my hair. After a moment he shook his head a bit then quickly withdrew.

"Sorry," he muttered before vanishing from the room. I stood transfixed for a moment then shook my head.

Geez, this guy was giving me whiplash.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

A few nights later Erik closed the bar down and I headed home. The night was chilly and I wished I had brought a jacket as I stepped outside.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Erik asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"I know you have a date tonight Erik. Go, have fun. I'll be fine," I told him. He hesitated and I made fluttering motions with my hands.

"Shoo," I ordered. He smiled and gave me a quick hug before darting to his car. I shook my head amusedly and set off for home. The streets were dark but the sidewalks were well lit by lamps. I felt safe enough, if a bit cold.

"Cori," a deep voice called. I jumped a bit and turned. Marcus was leaning against the brick wall of the bar.

"Oh, Marcus, it's just you," I said patting my heart, "You startled me." Marcus gave me a small smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I waved my hand nonchalantly.

"No worries. Well, I've got to get home. I'll see you later ok?"

"Why don't I walk you to your house?" he asked suddenly. I blinked at him feeling my face warm up a bit.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm a cop. You're a helpless woman walking alone through the streets of Baltimore," he said lightly. I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me, I am not helpless," I protested. Now it was his turn to arch a brow. His eyes swept my frame and I knew he was seeing my slight, petite figure.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," I told him proudly. He smirked.

"Alright, alright, I'll believe that you aren't helpless. But you are cold," His suit coat suddenly enveloped me in heat, "And since I like that coat, I guess I'll just had to walk you home." I shot a glare at him from under the folds of the jacket but he just smirked back. It hung off me like a little girl wearing her dad's coat but it was warm and he was right. I was cold.

"I live this way," I said amusement in my tone. Marcus fell into step beside me and we walked in comfortable silence for a little bit.

"So, how long have you been a cop?" I asked finally.

"Four years now," he replied, "I graduated from the Academy at twenty-two." I nodded impressed.

"What about you? How long have you been a bartender?" I shrugged under his coat.

"I've only been working here for about a year," I said. I didn't elaborate. Marcus just let it go.

"It seems like a good place to work," Marcus remarked.

"It is. Erik is really good with people and he doesn't let any fighting happen in his bar. If someone were to threaten Raven, Alicia or I, Erik would probably kick his ass."

"Then why hasn't he beaten up James?" Marcus asked shooting me a look. I bit my lip.

"James has never threatened me. He's never gotten physical, at least, not before the other day. He's just annoying and Erik trusts that I can handle myself." Marcus lapsed into silence and we walked another block.

We reached my apartment and I slid the coat off my shoulders.

"Well thanks for walking me home," I said awkwardly. He accepted the jacket back from me and I went up the steps to my apartment door.

"Cori," he said. I turned and realized I could look into his eyes from the second step. They were dark green tonight, cool and mysterious. I shivered and he let out a small laugh. He swung the jacket back of my shoulders.

"There, keep it," he told me. I started to protest but he shook his head.

It looks good on you." I gaped at the wicked smirk on his lips before he turned and sauntered off down the street.

I wanted to call after him but my voice wouldn't work and, too soon, he disappeared.

I unlocked my apartment door and stepped inside.

The jacket really was warm.


End file.
